Night on the Roof
by Redmoonfae
Summary: Takes place end of chapt. 74. Kyo can't sleep and goes up to the roof only to find an unhappy Tohru. Added some much deserved fluff.


Hey all, I'm on this website, writin' a one shot. Hoorah. I'll get back to work on my Wolf's Rain fic. some time... This is in Kyo's point of veiw.

Fruit's Basket and it's characters belong to Natsuki Takaya. Some content in this does too.

On with the fic!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The room was dark save for a small spot by the window where some light from the moon and stars trickled in. The nights were getting brisker and a cool wind was blowing outside lightly. But none of this refreshing breeze came into the room. For one young man possessed by a vengeful cat spirit, the room was muggy and uncomfortable.

Kyo tossed and turned in bed, eyes scrunched shut. His mouth and face were tied up in a pained grimace and he mumbled softly every now and again. The blankets, which were far too heavy and hot, were kicked away, only to exact revenge by entangling themselves in his legs. Feeling subconsciously claustrophobic from the now reduced tossing room, Kyo's eyes opened with a groggy snap. He groaned and sat up slowly, hearing the soft pop of his back. He brought his knee up and leaned forward, resting his arm and head on it. Soft beads of sweat were formed on his brow and his breathing was slightly labored.

"Damn room...too damn hot..." he grumbled.

He kicked off his covers, yanking at them viciously when they only stayed stuck.

"Damn hot blankets..."

He yawned widely and stood up, reaching under his shirt to scratch his stomach. He left his room and headed down the stairs towards the kitchen. He took a glass and filled it with water, drinking contentedly. He leaned against the counter and sighed. No way he could get back to sleep. He sighed and put the glass in the sink. He was almost out of kitchen when he remembered who would have to clean the glass. Kyo walked somberly back to the sink, rinsed out the cup, used a sponge and soap to clean the inside, rinsed it again, dried it throughly, and put it back where he had gotten it.

He took the hem of the bottom of his shirt and flapped it a little, trying to cool himself off. He growled when it didn't help and continued where he had been going before he cleaned the glass. Kyo went outside and climbed the ladder leading up the roof; his favorite spot. He got to the top and stopped, face scrunched in confusion and blinked.

Tohru sat a few feet away staring up at the sky.

"What's up?" he asked, standing up on the roof and starting to walk towards her. She turned with a start to see him.

"Ahh..." she began to say something but didn't finish. Kyo was pretty used to this.

"This is unusual...for you to be on the roof." he said, sitting down next to her. He pulled his knees up to his chest and loosely and rested his elbows on them. He stared at her fixedly, waiting for some kind of reply. That and he just loved to look at her. The soft breeze was playing with her hair.

'Damn she's beautiful...' he thought. When she made no move to answer he tried to start up the conversation again.

"Did you go on an expedition or something today?" he asked, putting emphasis on the word 'expedition.'

She looked at him again confusedly. "Ehh.?"

He sighed and continued, 'When you came home today your clothes were really dirty."

It was true. When she had come home earlier that day she had been a complete mess. He had wondered if she had fallen-repeatedly.

**FLASHBACK:**

Kyo was on his way into the bathroom when she had come home. He was shirtless and had a towel draped around his neck. Tohru come into the house, looking as though she was trying to be quiet. She looked around the corner to see if anyone was there and sighed in relief. Kyo's eyebrow rose as he stood watching her. He was standing on the other side of where she had peaked around. When she turned his way going quickly he wasn't ready.

POOF "EYAAAAHHHH!" Tohru shrieked in surprise when she bumped into Kyo then almost landed on an orange cat. He had almost gotten out of the way but ended up under her outstretched arms as she fell.

"Oh my gosh! Um-uh..oh my! I-I'm so sorry Kyo-kun! Sorry! Did I hurt you!? Are you ok! Ohhhh!!" she was frantic when he continued to lay there. She neglected to notice her arms were still laying over him. She jumped and squeaked when she did realize and backed off a little.

Kyo grumbled and stood up, tail poofed up from surprise.

"Would you relax already?" he half growled. "I'm fine. _Your're_ the one who looks as though you've been crawling around in the mud all day." he finished, eyeing her streaked face and dirt ridden clothes. He also noticed her eyes were puffy and red. "Hey...you ok?" he asked, softening.

Tohru stared and then nodded enthusiastically. "Uh-huh! Right as rain! Just perfect! Oh, the clothes? Well..you see...um...I saw this this stag beetle! I went to catch it and fell! And...and then...I rolled...Yeah! I rolled. And I hit a...rock SoithurtandIcried. Hahahhah, yup, thats it." she explained the last part in a frantic rush.

Kyo took this all in without comment. He sighed and got up, padding toward her.

"Look, you need a bath more then I do. I'll go after you." he said.

"Wuh?- Oh no! I could never! Ohh, I'm so sorry Kyo-kun! I didn't mean to interrupt you on your way to your bath! Ehhh, and your probably sore from training, I could never take your turn-

"Look! Just take the dang bath already!" he hissed, his temper starting to nag at him. He trotted over to where his towel had been flung and pawed it over to her.

"Just use this towel so you won't track mud all over the house going to get yours."

"But Kyo-" Tohru tried again.

Kyo stalked behind her and placed his front paws on her back and pushed her toward the bathroom's general direction.

"Look, the sooner you go, the sooner I go, alright?" he said slowly, trying to rationalize with her.

Tohru turned her head around and was about to argue further when-

POOF

"IF YOU INSIST, OFF I GO!" she shrieked as she bolted off toward the bathroom in frantic embarrassment

Kyo sighed as he stood and put his boxers and pants back on.Grumbeling, he wandered into the kitche. Standing there he heard his stomach grumble. He scowled down at it and headed toward where the food was kept. He found some soumen and soy sauce.

He grimaced. It tasted horrible in soy sauce. But he sighed and began preparing it. Sitting at the table he ate the soumen while waiting for his bath turn.

He had heard her getting out and knew it wouldn't be long before she came and told him it was his turn. He scarfed down the rest of his noodles, cleaned the bowel throughly and then waited some more. Finally Tohru came down carrying two towels, her hair still dripping slightly.

"Errmmm..." she began, a look of embarrassment planted on her face. "Your towel is still pretty wet...and I haven't had time to do the laundry yet...so...I brought you down mine...That is! Um! Ehhh...I'm sorry, I know its pink and mine and...ohhh!" she was getting flustered.

She always got flustered.

Kyo sighed and shook his head. He took his still damp towel from her and draped it over his shoulder. He also took the pink strawberry towel.

"Look...you don't have to apologize. I'll just use yours and wash it before I give it back." he said a little embarrassedly. "So long as that damn rat doesn't see me..." he muttered to himself. "Thanks" He then stalked off to bathroom and got cleaned. He hadn't used Tohru's towel, instead using his own quite damp one. He felt it would be...wrong...to use her towel. He would just keep it until he felt Tohru would think he had had the time to wash it, then give it back. He didn't want to make her feel bad. He knew how she could get. When he was dressed once more he looked through the house to see if Tohru was still awake, but she was not, and so he went to bed.

**END FLASHBACK**

Tohru closed her eyes and sighed. "Ah...yes...it was the least I could do.." she said as if she wasn't really talking to him.

Kyo was used to this but still gave her a confused look. "Ehhh..."

"You'd...want to be with the person...you love...right?" she asked shakily after a moment.

Kyo's eyes widened a little as he looked at her. A faint heat rested on his cheeks but he said nothing.

"You'd want...to be near them, wouldn't you?" she was speaking so faintly now that Kyo had to strain to listen. She looked so miserable...he'd never really seen her like this before. He wished he could hug her and comfort her. He bitterly pushed that thought aside.

"What? Did you fall in love with some guy?" he asked with a bitter sneer. He couldn't help but put a small edge to the words.

"Ehhh!! N-n-no thats not it! I-Im not talking about myself!!" she shouted quickly, a red blush spreading across her face like wildfire.

Kyo's sneer fell and he looked away from her, away from anything. He was silent for a moment, weighing his words before he spoke them.

"Don't worry. When you do fall in love with someone...I'll...cooperate with you..." he said softly. He said the last words firmly, as though giving himself an order. He closed his eyes and let a very small, sad smile onto his face.

"Ah yes..thank y-" Tohru started speaking before soft tears started dripped down her cheeks and onto her hands.

Kyo looked over and immediately panicked. "Why are you crying!?" he yelled.

"I-I don't know...tears...suddenly...started overflowing. Wh-why does..." she stopped speaking in mid sentence and the tears grew heavier and her face sadder. Kyo looked on in complete helplessness. She was obviously thinking about someone-not herself-just like always.

She suddenly turned toward him with a pleading look on her face.

"Kyo-kun...what is it that you wish for?" she asked, putting strong emphasis on 'you.'

Kyo looked at her for a long moment before smiling smally.

"For a certain someone to stop crying..." he said, carefully reaching over and drying her tears with the cuff of his shirt.

"Ahahahah..okay..." Tohru said quietly.

Kyo let his finger rest on her cheek a moment longer before withdrawing his hand.

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments, watching the stars together. Eventually Kyo's eyes drifted back to Tohru and was startled to see she was looking at him with a shy and determined stare.

"Uhhh! Ehhh...nevermind." she said quickly, whipping her head away.

Kyo sighed and poked her head. She turned back to look at him.

"I thought I told you before that if you wanna talk to me you can. What is it?" he said exasperated then seriously.

Tohru looked down at her hands which were now fumbling nervously. Kyo noticed new tear drops landing on her hands that she was trying to conceal with her hair.

"Its just...ohhh! Its just that..wh-when I was sad when m-my mo-mom was around...she wo-would...ehhh...ohhh..." she shook her head and closed her eyes.

Kyo sighed and shook his head. He swallowed before reaching out and touching her cheek softly. Tohru looked up with wide shocked eyes. "Just say it, alright?" he said softly, his cinnamon eyes pleading with her.

Tohru sighed and gulped and nodded, her face more determined again.

"Its just...she would al-always comfort me w-with a...a...h-hug...and well...um...I kn-know I already changed y-you by accident before...bu-b-but if you wo-wouldn't mind...I mean! I-I...ohhh!" she gulped again and took a deep breath. "Kyo-kun can I have a -h-hug?" she asked, trying to look him in the eye with a determined stare.

Kyo looked down at her, completely shocked. No one. No one. Had ever asked for him to give them a hug.(Kagura aside) But now, to be having Tohru, the girl he loved, to be asking him...he blinked a few times and his mouth opened but no words came out.

Tohru fidgeted nervously. "I-I'm sorry! I knew I shouldn't have-!" she stopped when she heard Kyo mutter something. "Hmm?"

"I said...its ok...if you really wanna hug...I'll do it...if it'll make you feel better..." he said, his face now matched Tohru's: two flaming tomatoes.

They sat there awkwardly while the seconds ticked by.

5 seconds...

10 seconds...

14 seconds...

Kyo mentally kicked himself and awkwardly opened up his arms. Tohru fidgeted before letting out a little gasp cry and almost flinging herself at Kyo. She wrapped her arms around him tight and buried her head into his chest. Kyo reacted quickly and wrapped his arms around her as well, pulling her in tightly before-

POOF

Tohru miraculously caught herself before she squashed Kyo. He was tangled in his shirt and was twitching a little to get out. Tohru helped him and placed his shirt neatly next to his pants that had fallen off. She still cried, but more softly now. She half clung to a cat Kyo, hugging him, not too tight, to her chest and burying her face in the fur of his neck. Kyo sat still and let her hug him, completely content to just stay like this.

Eventually Tohru was reduced to just sniffles and hic ups. She let go of her near death grip on Kyo and held him out so she could see him.

"Thank you, Kyo-kun." she said with a watery smile.

"Yeah well...anytime..." he muttered, ears back and looking down.

Tohru smiled happily, most of her previous sadness washed away, if only for a little while. She glanced up in time to see a shooting star whizz through the sky. Her face exploded into shear excitement. Without really thinking she held Kyo in one hand and pulled him back to her chest while pointing excitedly at the sky.

"Kyo-kun! Look! A shooting star! Ohh! And another." Tohru was completely immersed in her enjoyment. She brought her arm down and hugged Kyo to herself with both arms.

"Isn't it beautiful??" she asked blissfully, staring up at the sky.

Kyo looked at the sky and then at Tohru's upturned face.

"Yeah..." he said softly.

"Ohhhh! Kyo-kun make a wish!" she said happily. She closed her eyes and unconsciously held Kyo closer.

Kyo turned his head to the sky and closed his eyes.

_Let this moment last forever..._

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yeahyeah, cheesy ending. Well, I really hope you like it! Would you like me to write more? I think I may still have more ideas... X3.

Oh, and lets just say, after this, Tohru puts Kyo down, he poofs, and she says goodnight really fast and scurries off. Hehe, poor Kyo.

Please review! Can't improve without them!


End file.
